A World of Legends and Hope
A World of Legends and Hope ist das vierte Kapitel aus Tales of the Rays. Geschichte Nachdem die Helden erfolgreich eine Exoflection einer vierten ihnen unbekannten Welt erzeugt haben, erkunden sie diese, bleiben auf der Suche nach dem Nexus jedoch einige Zeit erfolglos. Als sie schließlich von einer Horde Shimmeras angegriffen werden, eilt ihnen Sorey herbei, den sie als ihren Nexus erkennen. Sie erklären sich ihm und gewinnen Sorey für die Aufgabe, das Shimmera Glass zu versiegeln. Ix Nieves wird während der Reise, die sie durch eine riesige Ruine führt, von einem schlechten Gewissen geplagt, als er erkennt, wie euphorisch Sorey die Ruine erkundet und feststellt, dass einige Teile in früheren Zeiten errichtet worden sind als andere. Ix glaubt, dass die Ruinen lediglich eine Mischung als mehreren Ruinen aus Soreys Welt sein könnten, und fühlt sich schlecht, weil er und Mileena Weiss Sorey einfach in ihre Welt kopiert haben, ohne seine Freunde und seine Heimat. In einer Pause offenbart Sorey, dass er verstanden hat, dass die Shimmeras vor allem ihn verfolgen, und meint zu Ix und Mileena, dass sie sich nicht zu entschuldigen brauchen, weil es in seiner Welt als Hirte nicht anders war und die Hellions oft ihn verfolgt haben. Ix und Mileena bitten ihn daraufhin, ihnen mehr darüber zu erzählen. Die Art und Weise, wie Sorey mit einer solchen Verantwortung umgeht, die Welt ganz allein zu retten, beeindruckt Ix. Letztendlich offenbart Sorey, dass er längst schon erkannt hat, dass die Ruinen eine Mischung aus zahlreichen Ruinen seiner Welt ist. Ix und Mileena erklären ihm daraufhin, dass es sich bei der Exoflection nicht um eine perfekte Kopie seiner Welt handelt, sondern auch Störungen auftreten können. Obwohl Sorey sich mit dieser Situation vollkommen zufrieden gibt und dadurch die Chance nutzt, Ruinen zu erkunden, die er bisher nie hatte sehen können, zeigt Ix sich noch immer besorgt und gesteht Mileena, dass er gerne wissen möchte, wie Sorey in dieser Situation so ruhig sein kann. Als sie die Ruinen letztendlich verlassen können, pausieren die Helden erneut, und Ix erzählt Sorey, was ihm auf dem Herzen liegt. Sorey beruhigt ihn und meint, dass er nicht wütend auf die Helden ist, weil sie ihn einfach in ihre Welt kopiert haben, ohne seine Freunde und seine Heimat. Sorey meint, dass es viele neue Dinge gibt, die er erkunden kann, weshalb er aufgeregt ist, in dieser Welt zu sein. Zuletzt offenbart Sorey Ix, dass er niemals so ruhig sein könnte, wenn er nicht seine Freunde gehabt hätte, die ihm auf seiner schweren Reise geholfen hatten und ihn immer auf den rechten Pfad zurückgebracht haben. Nachdem die Helden erfolgreich das Shimmera Glass versiegelt haben, bittet Ix Sorey, sie mit auf die Heimdallr zu begleiten und ihnen in ihren künftigen Abenteuern beizustehen, was Sorey annimmt. Bei ihrer Rückkehr nach Sellund fordert Premierministerin Gefion Ix und Mileena auf, sich eine Weile Ruhe zu gönnen, da sie die Erschöpfung der beiden bemerkt. Obwohl die beiden meinen, dass es ihnen gut ginge, besteht Gefion darauf, und als sie sich ausruhen, erkennt Ix, dass er in der Tat sehr ausgelaugt ist. Er fragt sich, ob er als Mirrist tatsächlich besser geworden ist und erinnert sich an Marcus Grimm, der sie auf der Exoflection von Ephinea angegriffen und Mileena beinahe schwer verwundet hat. In dem Augenblick hört Ix einen Schrei aus Mileenas Zimmer und eilt zu ihr, die einen Albtraum vom Ende der Welt hatte. Die Menschen, Inseln und Kontinente begannen zu leuchten und lösten sich in kleine Lichtkörner auf. Ix versteht, dass dies derselbe Albtraum ist, den viele Einwohner von Sellund seit einiger Zeit haben. Ix versucht, Mileena zu beruhigen, und behauptet, dass sie dies wohl nur geträumt hätte, eben weil sie von den anderen Einwohnern Sellunds davon gehört hatte. Quests __FORCETOC__ Kategorie:Kapitel aus Tales of the Rays